narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kawakami Uzumaki (Abysmal Shadows)
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : It was not Kawakami who survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure but his father - Murakami Uzumaki. He was a rebellious upstart nobleman who only managed survived due to his own indiscretions. His momentary imprisonment allowed him to weather through the worst of the attack but the intervention of a guard saved his life. Thereafter Murakami ventured from Uzushiogakure desperately searching for the truth of why his home was attacked. He traveled all over the elemental countries, encountering beasts of wonder, demons born only from the darkest of nightmares and shinobi of such caliber he was like an ant to a god. It is a strange tale of loss, betrayal, unspeakable suffering intermittent with brief moments of terror and happiness. Though he never settled down, Murakami did father a child with a survivor of the his clan. A woman who whose name continues to remain shrouded in mystery, for she has sealed the ability to communicate that fact. It was she who raised Kawakami in and taught him about the nobility of his heritage, and the ways of the shinobi. When Murakami did visit he would devote what little time he had to being as much of a father he could. For this reason Kawakami has a profound sense of wanderlust and yearns to travel the world much like his father. ''' 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : '''Kawakami was raised in Amegakure and can thus be considered affiliated with the village. However he has never officially graduated from any of their training facilities, instead being trained by his mother and on occasion his father. Though he feels some obligation to his home he lacks the same feverent loyalty and self-sacrifice required of its shinobi to be considered apart of its forces. He does however share information vital to the security and welfare of the village, and will come to its aid if attacked. However he is not an Ame Shinobi, nor does he have any holdings of substance nor titles, or ranks among its forces. Simply put he is a freelance wandering hermit. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : See Forum:Matatabi (Abysmal Shadows) for more information. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 18:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 22:11, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Category:Uzumaki Applications